This invention relates to a method and system for measuring a thickness of a coating on a part, in particular an optical measuring system.
Parts for a turbine engine may require a coating to ensure their durability. For this reason, it is important to measure the thickness of the coating on the part. Typically, such an analysis requires cross-sectioning the part and using a microscope to measure the coating's thickness. As a consequence of this method of measurement, the part is destroyed. Inspecting parts in this manner is both expensive and time consuming.
A need therefore exists for a non-destructive technique and system for measuring the coating thickness.